


how i'm imagining you

by verseau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verseau/pseuds/verseau
Summary: Even on a work vacation in Hawaii, sharing a room in a fancy hotel, Kyungsoo should make smart decisions.





	how i'm imagining you

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't...written for characterization. at all. keep that in mind. that's not the strong suit here. who knows if it's here at all. no actual mpreg in this, just horniness. / some ppl requested abo on tumblr, so i guess this is attempt #1. / softer, characterization-conscious abo is coming soonish.

“Are you—are you sure?” Kyungsoo asks, breathless. Jongin is spread out under him, black hair fanning out on Kyungsoo’s white pillow. He’s so gorgeous, the human embodiment of warmth, and Kyungsoo can’t believe that he’s here, on Kyungsoo’s bed, legs spread and body inviting. 

“Yeah,” says Jongin, “yeah, I’m sure, I’m sure.”

“We don’t—have a condom?” Even as Kyungsoo says it, he watches his hand trail down to Jongin’s ass, fingers passing over his hole. He’s so wet, God, Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’s seen an omega get this wet outside of heat, but maybe he’s imagining this, maybe he’s projecting because he wants to pretend that Jongin has wanted this as long as him, that Jongin is only this wet for him, because of him. Fuck, he wants to be inside him so bad, but they don’t have a condom. Even on a work vacation in Hawaii, sharing a room in a fancy hotel, Kyungsoo should make smart decisions. He should—be smart about this. 

“It’s fine, I promise,” Jongin breathes. “Don’t you believe me?”

“You won’t…” Kyungsoo can’t finish his sentence. You won’t get pregnant? He shouldn’t want that. He should be able to face it head on. But God, sometimes, even for a modern enlightened alpha, all he wants when he sees Jongin is to stuff him full of knot and get his pups into him. God. “I believe you.” He slips just the tips of his middle and index fingers into Jongin. Jongin moans, arches his hips into the feeling. 

“Kyungsoo, you can fuck me,” Jongin says again, looking up with those honey-brown eyes, long eyelashes and perfect cheeks, his plush and perfect lips. God, he’s the most beautiful person in the entire universe, and he’s—he’s not Kyungsoo’s, but tonight, in this moment, he almost is. 

“Okay,” says Kyungsoo. “Okay.” He breathes in deeply when he builds the courage to rub the head of his cock on Jongin’s crease, the wet catch of his tight pink hole. “I’ll—I can pull out, to be safe.” Jongin nods, arches his hips up and licks his lips. Kyungsoo pushes in, moaning low and long as Jongin’s ass sucks his cock in. Kyungsoo never understood the many benefits of missionary until now. Pushing his cock into Jongin is… beyond everything. Jongin is so tight, his hole small and snug. Like some age-old cliche, he almost wonders if his cock will fit, if it’s not too big for Jongin’s tiny omega hole. 

“Oh,” Jongin gasps. He wriggles his hips, his pretty pink lips parted around his gasp and the sharp inhale of breath that follows when Kyungsoo buries himself deep into this warm and willing body. “Oh, that’s—“ He looks shocked. “Oh, good.” He clenches around Kyungsoo’s cock, and Kyungsoo can’t help moaning, hips stuttering forward with mindless pleasure. 

Jongin gasps again, but his legs only spread wider, giving Kyungsoo more room to press their bodies closer together, slipping that much further into Jongin’s hole. 

“Fuck me,” Jongin asks, “I want it, I want—“ and who is Kyungsoo not to give him everything?

He builds the pace into Jongin’s body, drawing his dick out and pushing back in with short, aborted thrusts to get Jongin used to the feeling, the big give of Kyungsoo’s cock inside his—God, his thoughts embarrass him. 

“You feel so good,” Kyungsoo breathes. Looking down at Jongin is mesmerizing. His fat lips, pink cheeks, the swell of his pecs and the pink hard nipples that poke out, like they need to be played with, pulled and sucked until they’re sore. Kyungsoo pays maybe too much attention to him, and he notices how whenever he gains weight, it all seems to go to his face, his thighs, his chest. God, like the perfect omega. It looks so soft, and as Kyungsoo works his cock inside, he can’t help bringing a hand around to palm at Jongin’s chest, feel the small soft flesh of his tits. Jongin moans, a short surprised little thing, and Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the way he arches up, almost on instinct, the way his hole tightens and then releases more slick. Does he like that? Would he be into dirty talk? A little hesitant, Kyungsoo asks, “you like that?” Jongin says nothing, but when Kyungsoo squeezes the flesh again, thumb curving to rub over the dusky nipple that’s just begging to be bitten, Jongin whimpers, eyes shut tight and chest again arching up into Kyungsoo’s hands. “You like your, your tits played with, Jongin?”

“Jesus, Kyungsoo,” Jongin swears. 

Kyungsoo flushes. “Sorry, was that too much?”

Jongin wraps a leg around Kyungsoo’s waist and pulls him down, pushing a moan out of Kyungsoo when his cock pushes further in. “Just—just fuck me.” It’s not a no. Makes Kyungsoo feel recklessly confident. 

Kyungsoo does fuck him, angling Jongin’s hips up with his hands tight around his waist; he builds a rhythm with every thrust, shoving his cock as deep in as it’ll go into Jongin’s tight little hole, reveling in the little noises Jongin releases. His forearm is over his face, like the whole thing is too much to see, like he’s embarrassed, too turned on, and Kyungsoo loves that. His ears are tinged pink, his mouth open and panting or crushed under the press of his teeth. 

“You’re so wet,” Kyungsoo grunts, “you’re so fucking drenched, Jongin.”

“Ah, hyung, don’t say that,” Jongin says, ears turning even darker. 

Kyungsoo leans down, one hand at Jongin’s waist and the other braced near his head. He can’t thrust in as much motion here, but he’s already buried balls deep inside Jongin’s ass, and the shallow fuck must work fine for Jongin, judging by how he clenches around Kyungsoo’s cock in a quick flutter of motion, releasing even more slick and biting out an embarrassed moan. “Fuck, shit, tighten around my cock again, baby,” and pushes in forcefully a few times in quick succession, almost no control over the movements of his body. Everything in him just wants to force himself inside and fuck a place for himself in Jongin’s body, see how he’ll looked knotted on Kyungsoo’s dick, carrying Kyungsoo’s child.. It’s probably just his body reacting from the feeling, but Jongin does tighten again, and Kyungsoo groans, long and pleased. “Good, good,” he pats Jongin’s side mindlessly, “need the friction since your hole is so sloppy and wet, fuck, it’s perfect.”

He doesn’t wait for reply; he doubts he would get one, but Jongin lets out another one of those perfect embarrassed moans, and that’s perfect enough. This close, Kyungsoo can lean down and in and begin to suck at the soft flesh of Jongin’s tits, warmth filling his body when Jongin keens and jolts, grinding his ass down on Kyungsoo’s cock in shock. 

“Oh my G—what are you, what are you doing?” he moans, as if he’s not arching his tits onto Kyungsoo’s mouth, neck and back arched lean, one of his hands petting Kyungsoo’s hair aimlessly and pulling whenever Kyungsoo gets close to his nipples. 

“I’m sucking your tits, baby,” Kyungsoo breathes, licking right underneath Jongin’s right nipple. “You like your tits played with, don’t you?”

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin pants, “hyung, I—“ When Kyungsoo finally stops teasing and wraps his lips around Jongin’s dusky nipples, Jongin absolutely shakes, letting out a long, high moan that sounds like it might hurt, the tense anticipation ramping up pleasure tenfold, too much. 

Kyungsoo feels like he could do this forever, sucking on Jongin’s hard nipples on his perfect tits while his cock is shoved all the way inside his greedy hole. Not wanting to leave any good feelings unexplored, he fondles Jongin’s other tit at the same time, flicking his thumb over the neglected bud, rolling it between his thumb and index finger, applying a little more pressure than normal. 

He’s almost out of it, drowning in the desperate noises that leave Jongin’s mouth, his palm limp in Kyungsoo’s hair. He sucks desperately on Jongin’s nipples, cock throbbing and releasing more precome inside Jongin’s hole when he thinks about how good it’ll be when these tits are full, the way they’ll leak hot milk into Kyungsoo’s eager mouth. He can’t help the filth that falls out, the low way he says, “if you were full up with my pups, I’d have to suck your nipples everyday to make sure they’re prepared,” and “gonna play with your tits whenever they feel swollen,” as he slams inside Jongin’s body. 

“Oh my God,” Jongin says, shocked. 

“I’d look like one of those terrible alphas, but I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of them, baby, just start playing with your tits in the middle of, of a fucking restaurant if they looked too full, looked like they needed me.” He grinds his hips forward and trails his lips across to the other nipple, making sure to twist the wet and swollen one, pinching it with his nails, digging his fingers too tight into the full flesh surrounding it. “Would you like that? I bet you’d love having your tits groped in public, probably come just like that. Would pull you into my lap and pull your shirt up, let you push these tits onto my mouth while everyone watches me take care of my slutty omega.”

Again, no answer from Jongin—verbally, anyway; his body tells Kyungsoo everything he might need to know. He might be the wettest omega Kyungsoo has ever fucked, soaked around Kyungsoo’s dick, the slide of his dick in and out Jongin’s body almost too frictionless, mostly mitigated by Jongin’s erratic clenching around Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo forces his cock as deep into Jongin as it’ll go, leaning back a bit so he can have good leverage again, have the access to fuck those sweet little hitches of breath from Jongin’s pretty mouth, the high exhales with every thrust in, the _ah ah, oh God_ whenever Kyungsoo fucks him right. 

Kyungsoo is lost in sex and clearly out of his mind, so he doesn’t even realize when he grunts, “fuck, I wanna fuck a baby into you so bad,” looking down at Jongin’s belly and delirious with want, but he is aware of the way Jongin’s cock jumps and spurts precome, the thick clear liquid an answer in and of itself, along with Jongin’s teeth biting around his fist to try to stop the loud moan his body wants to release. 

Please,” Jongin gasps, “alpha, please , I’m—“

“What do you want, baby,” Kyungsoo groans. “You want it deeper?” He pauses his movements so that he can grind deep into Jongin. 

“Harder,” Jongin says, arching his back. “You can. You can go harder.”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo looks down with hooded eyes. Jongin’s breathing so heavily and it makes his gorgeous tits heave with the movement. Kyungsoo can’t help it, even though Jongin told him to go faster, to instead just lean down and bury his face between the soft skin, moaning at the musk. He wastes no time in wrapping his mouth around a nipple, pushing the underside of the tit up so he can have the best access. He focuses all the power in his body to his hips and tries to fuck Jongin how he asked, slamming deep in with no pause while he pants and grunts around Jongin tits. His balls slap against Jongin’s wet ass, so much slick still and the sound emphasizing the dirty climax of their fuck. 

“You like this cock?” he murmurs, groping Jongin’s chest. “You like me fucking you like this?”

“Hyung,” Jongin groans. Kyungsoo doesn’t even know if he notices, but his hands are fluttering on the back of Kyungsoo’s head, pushing him further down into his tits, keeping his mouth close by his hard wet nipples. 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo answers, “you like it. Your hole is so wet, how do you even get this wet, sweetheart, you like it that much?” 

Jongin bites his bottom lip, eyes closed. “Please, I’m so close.” 

“You gotta wait,” Kyungsoo says, fucking in hard. His dick throbs inside Jongin’s body, he’s so turned on, so ready to—fuck, they don’t have a condom. He forgot. “Hyung has to come in your ass first.”

Still, whatever, this is still so good even like this, even if he doesn’t get to knot. God, but he wants to knot Jongin, the prettiest omega in the entire world, his body literally made for Kyungsoo to kiss and fuck. He mouths across Jongin’s collarbone, humming when he whimpers at the indent of Kyungsoo’s teeth. “Wanna knot you,” he murmurs, scrambling further up on his knees so he can get deeper, hand digging into the soft flesh under Jongin’s thigh. Jongin’s cock spurts more precome, flushed and heavy on his hip. “You gonna let me knot your hole?”

“‘M… ‘m not on birth control,” Jongin says, but his hands tighten around Kyungsoo’s back, and his eyes are dark with lust, with the full feeling from being fucked and bred by an alpha. “Is it a good—idea? S’it okay?”

“You’re not in heat, it’ll be okay, right?” He kisses Jongin’s ear. “Baby, your hole is so wet around me.” He slams in, his balls slapping on Jongin’s ass. “Will you let me knot you? I don’t think it’ll take.” In another universe, Jongin is his to have and fuck. In this one, Kyungsoo will take what Jongin allows him. He fucks Jongin relentlessly, sucking on his neck, so turned on by the pressure that hits his balls with every thrust. His balls are so heavy, swollen and ready with come, seed to spurt inside Jongin’s soaking hole. 

“Ah, oh god, oh my god,” Jongin moans, tightening almost rhythmically around Kyungsoo’s dick. The pressure has Kyungsoo groaning and his knot begins to swell, just a little more push required to get deep inside. Jongin keens, high in the back of his throat, one of his hands going up to pull at his hair, forearm flexed tight with want. Kyungsoo wants to bury his face under his armpit, that hothead of scent and heat, but even he knows that’s a bad idea for casual sex. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Kyungsoo breathes, “I’ll pull out before it locks, you’re so—” He sucks roughly on Jongin’s tits, teeth biting and pulling at the hard little nipples. Jongin lets out needy, desperate noises, flushed hot and holding onto Kyungsoo’s biceps, as Kyungsoo’s knot keeps growing, Jongin’s hole releasing even more slick to better the shove in. 

“Hyung,” Jongin whines, throwing his head back as he pants around the words, “please, knot me, want it, wanna be full, please, please, knock me up, I—I wanna carry, make me carry—”

Kyungsoo moans against Jongin’s tits. His knot is almost too big to pull out, and pulling out and shoving back in leaves Jongin crying out every time, his hole stretched wider. “Fuck, I don’t have to pull out?” Jongin shakes his head, black hair fanning across the pillow, “God, Jongin, lemme just—are you sure?“ He grinds deep inside, rutting in with desperate pants, grunting around Jongin’s nipples when he promises _I’m sure, I’m sure_. “You want a baby, you wanna have my pups, fuck, your tits will get so tender, can’t wait for it, gonna suck on them everywhere, fuck—“ His knot grows more and more until it catches at the rim, too big to take. Kyungsoo has faith in Jongin, though; he shushes his whimpers as Kyungsoo tries working his hips in, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Jongin’s side. Jongin moans, _it’s too big, I’m, fuck, God_ , and Kyungsoo reassures him, “Shh, you can, just relax,” and leans on to kiss him, tonguing into his wet mouth and sucking on his tongue until Jongin loses some of the tension. He slips in a bit more, moaning at the pressure, and pushes Jongin’s knees up, up, hoping that the new angle will—

Jongin gasps, his back arching off the bed as Kyungsoo’s knot fully slips in. Kyungsoo pants, his heart in his throat, it’s pounding so loudly, praises, “good, fuck, you’re so perfect,” and Jongin tenses up, trying to tighten even more around Kyungsoo’s knot as if he’s not already held tight and stuffed full, and he comes, his dick spurting come onto his belly while he whimpers loudly, hitched little gasps of breath that make him shake, overwhelmed, his ass releasing yet more slick to better take Kyungsoo’s knot.

“Want it,” Jongin slurs when he finally comes down, “want it inside, come in me,” scratching his nails down Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo moans, grinding his hips in circles, licking his lips when Jongin’s cock twitches out more come. 

“You feel perfect,” Kyungsoo tells him, “wanted this for so long, you’re even better than I imagined.” He palms Jongin’s chest again, swiping over his nipples. He’s obsessed. It blows his mind that Jongin can feel this good, that he can male Jongin feel good, too. He’s so close to bursting out of his skin, his balls snug against Jongin’s ass, a limitless tension under his skin. 

When Jongin finally admits, sighs, “like when you play with my, my tits,” Kyungsoo keens, needy and frantic, as his orgasm crashes into him. He grunts through it, knot releasing come into Jongin’s willing body, sucking on Jongin’s neck, mouth loose and wet as he marks him up right below his mating gland. He can’t imagine anything better than this.


End file.
